


【云赫】傲娇宰生气了要怎么办

by DanceInTheCloud



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, WoonHyuk, yehyuk, 云赫 - Freeform, 拖孩 - Freeform, 赫受 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheCloud/pseuds/DanceInTheCloud
Summary: ⚠️ooc 勿上升真人⚠️脑洞来自大云在节目上对着宰宰童子拜观音的视频…
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 云赫 - Relationship, 拖孩 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【云赫】傲娇宰生气了要怎么办

李赫宰面无表情的整理东西 准备离开

"赫宰～"

金钟云在旁边叫了一声  
没人应

"赫宰呀 哥叫你呢～"

哼  
李赫宰在心里哼了一声  
不理人 拿好东西转身走掉

金钟云默默叹口气  
唉 刚刚节目里的玩笑惹小朋友生气了  
背好自己的包 快速跟上  
在李赫宰上保母车的同时  
也迅速从另一边车门跟着上车  
李赫宰转头瞪了金钟云一眼

驾驶座上的经纪人吓一跳  
"钟云哥？ 不是钟真要载你回去吗？"

"钟真临时有事 不能来"  
一边说 一边传讯息给钟真  
'哥有事要去赫宰家 你自己回家吧'

"喔…  
那要先载钟云哥回去还是赫宰哥呢？"

"直接去赫宰家就行 我们约好了"

李赫宰默默翻了个白眼 谁跟你约好…  
但还是默认了  
谁叫他现在在气头上  
正等着罪魁祸首好好哄他  
(傲娇李赫宰 无误)

金钟云靠到李赫宰旁边  
低声的跟他说话

"赫宰呀 你理理哥嘛～  
陪哥讲讲话好不好？"

靠 这低音炮也太犯规了吧！  
不行 不能动摇  
李赫宰不说话

"赫宰呀 肚子饿吗？要不要顺便去买炒年糕呀？"

炒年糕好吃 口水吞了一下  
不行 吃的就想打发我  
李赫宰不理他

"赫宰呀 冷吗？ 哥帮你暖手"

钟云哥的手好小 好可爱  
摸起来滑滑嫩嫩好舒服…  
不行！！不能被美色诱惑！！  
李赫宰把手抽出来

"赫宰呀 累了吗  
累的话靠着哥睡一会儿吧～"

伸手搂住李赫宰 把人搂到自己怀里

钟云哥的怀抱好香哦～暖暖的 想陷在里头…  
不行不行不行！ 我要坚定！！  
李赫宰甩掉金钟云的手  
往旁边坐了些 远离金钟云

金钟云再度无声的叹息  
小朋友哄不好怎么办…  
而且碍于经纪人  
动作又不能太明显  
他已经好几次感受到从后照镜探来的视线了

看了眼隔壁独自生闷气的李赫宰  
金钟云想  
只能回家再好好哄自家宝贝了…

现在是怎样！  
李赫宰傻眼！！  
看不出我在生气吗 怎么几句话就没了！！  
哼…男人…  
果然吃干抹净就不是宝贝了  
越想越气 李赫宰委屈 😤

这两人虽然确定关系有一阵子了  
但最近才刚进行深度交流没多久……  
李赫宰之所以生气  
倒也不是因为刚刚的捉弄  
毕竟队友们在节目上甚么没玩过  
而是这动作  
会让他忍不住想到前几天那脸红心跳的一晚……  
不由自主的吞了下口水…

想到那晚金钟云的手在同样的那个位置…还有……  
啊～～不想了不想了～  
光是想到就羞到不行  
感觉到发烫的耳朵 幸好自己穿帽T遮住了  
不然肯定被旁边那只大野狼发现……

没错 李赫宰是太羞涩 所以赌-气-了！  
尤其是在做节目时 脑袋冒出那些画面  
一边要表情管理 一边又忍不住回想…  
傲娇宰生气了 他要他的大云哥哥来哄  
但大云哥哥哄两句就没了  
傲娇宰委屈巴巴

两人下车 上楼 一路无语  
进门之后  
金钟云从背后抱住了李赫宰

"赫宰呀～ 别生气了嘛  
哥知道错了  
哥不该在节目上这样逗你的  
绝对没有下次了！我保证！"

"逗！你那是逗吗？  
你那明明就是耍……"  
讲到一半 李赫宰突然收住嘴

"哼 我要去洗澡了"

李赫宰瘪嘴扭开金钟云的怀抱  
关了房门洗澡去

看着小朋友走掉 金钟云留在原地  
想着李赫宰刚刚的反应  
似乎脸有点红呀…  
对！耳朵都红透了  
眼神有些闪烁  
他刚刚最后说了甚么？  
耍？耍甚么呢？  
脑子里转了一圈 配上李赫宰刚刚的反应  
金钟云明白了  
自家小朋友是害羞呀～～  
嫌我耍流氓呀…既然哄不好  
那这时候只能用更流氓的方式让宝贝气消啰！

打定主意之后  
金钟云心情很好的去客房洗了个战斗澡  
然后在李赫宰的浴室门前 守株待兔  
嗯…对～ 就是待兔  
自家小朋友 不就是只可爱软萌爱呲牙的小兔子吗  
想到等一下可以把小兔子拆卸入腹  
金钟云不怀好意的笑了

李赫宰在洗澡时  
想了等一下对付金钟云的87种办法  
结果一出来  
就被湿热的怀抱弄得甚么都不记得了

"你…你你…你干嘛呀…"

眼前的画面 还有手上滑嫩的触感  
震的李赫宰讲话都不利索了

"抱我的宝贝 求原谅呀"

"那…那…那…干嘛不穿衣服！！"

"你把门关了 我拿不了衣服  
只能围条毛巾就出来了呀 "

"你骗谁！那你现在为甚么在我房间里！"

"喔…我洗完澡 试开了一下 才发觉你没锁嘛～"

"你…你…你…………"

李赫宰红着脸 讲不出话来  
看着眼前只围一条浴巾在下半身的男朋友  
明明瘦的要命 但这胸肌…腹肌… 还有人鱼线…  
不行不行！！视线往上！！  
刚洗完的头发 微微带着水珠  
没了勾人眼线的丹凤眼里 柔情更加清晰  
里头满满的自己 让人想沉醉在里头…………

金钟云看着李赫宰的反应 微微笑著  
(美男计怎么会不管用)

"赫宰呀"  
金钟云刻意压低了音量

"还生气吗?"  
手指慢慢的在李赫宰的背上划来划去

"阿？阿…嗯？甚么？"  
李赫宰还沉浸在某人的美色中

"赫宰不是气我耍流氓吗？"  
手掌探进衣服下摆里 轻轻搓揉

"嗯？"  
脑袋依旧无法运转

"赫宰不喜欢我这样吗？"  
故意靠到耳边说话  
手在腰上的力道也加大了些  
另一只手有意无意的擦过胸前的红点

李赫宰只觉得一阵电流从耳朵还有身上袭来  
不自觉软了下来  
"喜欢……"  
声音已经变成呢喃

"所以是喜欢哥哥耍流氓囉～"  
手向下 隔着睡裤摸上软嫩的臀部  
一个个的轻吻 从耳边移往脖子 再到锁骨

"嗯……"  
李赫宰的呼吸加重了 只剩气音…

等李赫宰反应过来  
他已经被压在床上  
睡衣扣子被解开  
露出大片白色诱人的胸膛  
结实的腹肌  
还有立起的分身…

而他的哥哥正专心埋在他的胸前  
啃食那颗红果  
一手则伸到他的裤子里 套弄他的挺立

"啊～"  
声音不自觉带着呻吟  
"哥…哥…你怎么…怎么这样啦…嗯～"

金钟云停下动作 抬起头 舔了舔嘴  
"我怎么啦？"

靠！太性感了吧！  
要一面抵抗他哥的美色 一面生闷气  
李赫宰觉得好难……

"你…你怎么可以耍流氓…  
我明明还在生气呀！！"

"有吗？可是你刚刚说喜欢呀 "

"啊？是吗？"

"是呀 "  
金钟云贴到李赫宰的脸前  
眼睛直直地看着他 低声的说

"你说…你喜欢我耍～流～氓～呀～"  
随着讲话 热气尽数喷到李赫宰脸上  
说完还邪魅的勾起嘴角

美色误人  
李赫宰眼都要直了

"嗯？"  
继续气音攻击  
手慢慢套弄小赫宰  
"不喜欢吗？"

"嗯…啊………"  
深呼吸几次 李赫宰决定放弃挣扎  
抱住金钟云的脖子  
对着嘴巴开始猛啃

金钟云笑了 重新夺回主动权  
在李赫宰的嘴里一片扫荡  
勾着里头的舌头 一起纠缠  
吻到李赫宰喘不过气 才放开  
然后向下 一路吻到小腹  
把碍事的裤子脱掉  
对着精神的小赫宰 张口就是一个深喉

"啊～～～～哥～～～～"  
激得李赫宰一声尖叫

金钟云仔细的舔着 含住顶端用舌头划圈  
偶尔吞吐到底  
底下的囊袋 也被握在手中照顾  
加上另一只手的快速套弄  
一阵急促喘息之后  
李赫宰忍不住射了  
等他缓过来  
看到的就是金钟云伸舌 把嘴边白浊吞下去的画面

李赫宰觉得自己又要有反应了  
他想…自己迟早会被这诱人的哥哥弄得精尽人亡…

"小赫宰又有精神啦  
不过… 这次该换哥了吧  
哥忍好久了………"

狭长的丹凤眼 此时带着委屈的眨着眼  
"赫宰乖～～ 转过去好不好～～"

李赫宰被萌的不要不要的  
乖乖地转过身  
双手撑着床 把屁股对着金钟云

怕赫宰不舒服  
所以金钟云扩张得很仔细  
起初只是慢慢的探进1根手指  
边按压 边看了李赫宰的表情  
等李赫宰渐渐放松了 再慢慢进入第二根 第三根  
直到穴肉越来越软  
肠液也不停分泌出来

虽然金钟云极度温柔  
但李赫宰才初尝性事没多久  
刚刚又射过一次  
哪受得了这样长时间的刺激  
感觉三根手指在在身体里头不停搅动  
他只觉得自己要死了… 爽死了…  
腰早就软得不象话  
手也没力气撑了  
整个人塌在床上 就只剩腰胯被金钟云提了起来  
腰不自觉的扭动 想要更多……

金钟云看着李赫宰意乱情迷的样子  
"赫宰…舒服吗 ?"

李赫宰昏昏沉沉的  
"什么？"

"赫宰 哥问你舒服吗？  
哥的手这样 舒服吗?"  
说完 还往更深处一戳

"啊～～～～～"  
腰弓起来 连脖子也忍不住后仰  
这下李赫宰知道他是甚么意思了……  
想到今天录制里的那一下  
李赫宰死不回答

"喔？不舒服吗？ 那哥不弄了  
我们赫宰不舒服 哥怎么舍得呢…"  
边说 边以很慢的的速度把手指退出来

感受到后头越来越空虚  
李赫宰急了…  
"哥～～～～～"

"怎么啦赫宰?"  
金钟云温柔的问道

李赫宰带着呜咽声  
"不要…不要这样…"

"我知道呀 赫宰不舒服  
所以哥把手拿出来 你忍着点喔 "  
手更恶劣的边退往旁边转动

"不是…"  
李赫宰眼里已经已经蒙上一层水光  
"哥～～我要…… 不要出去……哥～～"

"喔～?"  
金钟云的手指停下  
"赫宰不是不喜欢吗？"

"没有…没有…我喜欢…"  
被情欲搞疯的李赫宰 已经不管甚么赌气了  
感觉金钟云不再出去 主动把屁股压了过去

"啊～～～～"  
李赫宰满足的叫了出来

金钟云嘴角微勾  
恶魔般低哑的声音 在李赫宰耳边蛊惑

"赫宰喜欢什幺 哥没听清楚  
是这个吗？ "  
手指开始慢慢戳动

"啊～啊～～ 嗯… 对…啊…"

"赫宰要说清楚呀～ 喜欢什么？"

"喜欢… 喜欢哥的手 在…在里面…"

"喜欢哥的手在什么里面呀?"  
金钟云嘴角越翘越高  
手更是有一点没一点的往李赫宰的敏感点戳去

"啊… 啊…哥～～"  
李赫宰觉得自己要疯掉了

但恶魔没有要放过他  
"嗯？说啊……"

"赫宰… 赫宰喜欢…喜欢哥的手…在…  
在赫宰的小穴里……啊～～～～"

李赫宰说完 满脸通红的埋在床铺里

金钟云得到满意的答案 也不再折磨他  
毕竟自己也快受不了了

"赫宰真棒～ 哥让你更舒服唷"  
一边亲吻李赫宰的脖子一边把手抽出来

后穴的空虚  
让李赫宰忍不住抬起身回头看  
就看到金钟云的硕大 正对着自己的屁股  
忍不住 吞了口水  
这…真的进得去吗……

发觉到赫宰的紧张  
金钟云一边亲吻一边安抚他

"赫宰乖 没事的 上次不也吃得很好吗？"

李赫宰的脸再度爆红  
这哥怎么这样啦…  
一到床上就… 就……  
色狼！ 金钟云就是大色狼！  
什么软萌狐狸  
屁！  
就是不折不扣在外裝萌在家流氓的大尾巴狼！！

金钟云揉着李赫宰白嫩的屁瓣  
另一手往前套弄他的前端  
感受李赫宰越来越放松的身体  
金钟云开始慢慢挺进  
两侧的穴肉不断挤压  
金钟云只觉得爽到不行  
虽然刚刚扩张得很仔细 没甚么阻碍  
但他还是不敢太快  
一边看着李赫宰的表情  
一边调整速度

李赫宰觉得整个后穴被撑到极致  
又涨又酸 还有酥酥麻麻的感觉  
而随着金钟云缓缓的抽动  
酥麻感 渐渐被快感取代  
想要…想要更多…

"哥～～快一点～～我要～～～"

得到李赫宰的允许  
金钟云开始加大幅度  
从深进浅出  
到后来是几乎是完全抽出再整根没入  
不时的擦过敏感点  
偶尔顶在那磨蹭两下 又离开

"哥～哥～～～钟云…钟云哥～～  
李赫宰带着哭腔的呜咽  
就是金钟云最好的催情剂

金钟云加快速度  
不断地顶胯冲刺  
整个人几乎都要骑到李赫宰身上  
手也快速套弄着李赫宰的前端  
在前后的刺激下  
李赫宰再一次高潮  
金钟云也就着后穴收缩这股劲  
快速抽插几下  
然后拔出来  
射在李赫宰的大腿上

金钟云缓过来后 抱着李赫宰转了个身  
让他趴在自己身上休息  
自己则爱怜地用脸颊蹭蹭他的后脑  
轻吻他的头发 脖子 手指

李赫宰抬起头看着金钟云  
两人交换了一个绵长又深情的吻  
分开时 李赫宰咧嘴笑开  
手指轻轻在他哥的锁骨上来回划着  
带着情慾的声音  
软绵绵的开口  
"哥～ 我还要～～～"

金钟云挑眉  
反正 夜还长着呢

这是一个  
金钟云凭实力把李赫宰吃干抹净的一天  
或  
李赫宰沉迷美色幸福被金钟云吃掉的一天！！

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

#番外#

话说  
金钟真原本跟他哥约好  
晚上要去添购店里东西的  
但随着录制延迟 他已经在外面等了快1小时了……  
终于 看到他哥快步走出建筑物  
开心的正要按喇叭叫人  
但随即看到他哥 紧跟着赫宰哥上车  
心里有了不详的预感  
果然 ………  
1分钟之后 讯息出现了……  
又是为了Jerry弟弟抛弃亲弟的一天  
金钟真觉得 我怎么那么难！！  
哼！男人！！

▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲▲

#番外2#

经纪人开着车 心里却越来越不安  
这两个哥搞甚么鬼  
讲着悄悄话 还不时的瞄我  
该不会是要整我吧  
怎么气氛这么奇怪呢……  
天哪 保佑我平安把这两个哥送走吧

———————————————

想这篇文的时候  
脑内鄙视自己一下  
加上还没憋完的演唱会场后续  
生平写的三篇都是小黄文  
为什么我的脑洞只想得出这个

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢的话 帮我回lofter留个言唷


End file.
